Forever isn't long at all when I'm with you
by Daddyyoucametoloveme
Summary: What happens when Luna and Neville experience parenthood for the first time? Read on and find out!


**Hi people! This is our first HP story we've done so tell us what you think. DYCTLM x**

Luna giggled, her laughter sweet and tinkling as she watched Neville attempt to put together a wooden cot without much sucess.

Standing up, she supported her back and sighed. She was currently 5 months pregnant with her's and Neville's child and whilst they had 4 months left, Luna had insisted on starting the nursery whilst Neville was at home for the summer.

"This...stupid...thing!" he grunted, before giving up with a sigh. Looking sheepishly at his wife, he cleared his throat "Um Lune? A little help?"

Luna rolled her eyes before waddling over to help. One advantage she had over him was that she was raised in a muggle community and therefore had a bit more knowledge when it came to situations like this.

"Here let me," she chided, stroking his hair "it's easy." Whipping out her wand, she muttered a quick spell. Before Neville knew it, the cot was fitted together and was in the middle of the floor, ready to be painted.

"Accio paint." Neville mumbled, causing several tins of light yellow paint to fly into the room, almost hitting him.

"Okay, we have the paint and the cot. Let's get started." Luna smiled, the same flash in her eyes that Neville noticed all those years earlier.

* * *

2 hours later, Luna curled up her knees to her chest. She and Neville were covered in paint, Neville's hair resembling the colours of those of the Hufflepuff house, the yellow contrasting with his dark hair.

"We've hardly done anything and all the paint was used in our fight." she pouted, looking up at Neville.

"Don't worry, we have ages yet." Neville murmered, brushing a lock of hair away and kissing her forehead, one calloused hand on her stomach. "Has the baby been moving at all?"

Luna nodded, smiling tiredly "A little. It's getting a bit more active and I'm finding it a bit difficult to sleep without being kicked."

"Kicked?" Neville asked, becoming increasingly excited "Does-does it hurt then or..."

"Most of the time it feels like butterflies in there but it's getting a lot stronger. I think we're going to have a little fighter on our hands." she giggled, applying pressure on her stomach using her husband's hand.

"Just wait a moment and hopefully it'll react. I've also read somewhere that in a few weeks they'll also react to door slamming and light sensitivity."

Moments later Neville gasped as he felt a kick from Luna's stomach "That's it?"

"Uhuh...it's getting stronger everyday y'know. And when I'm just laying in bed at night, all I can feel are these little nudges comforting me."

"Wow..." Neville murmured in awe, smiling as he felt more nudges "How you coping with it at the moment?"

Luna shrugged "Alright I guess, just a bit annoying."

Neville couldn't help but be taken back by this comment."Boring? Lune, that's our baby in there!"he chuckled, his eyes still fixed on his hand. It was then he had realised what he had said "That's our baby..."

Luna laughed, making the baby wriggle slightly "Yeah, I guess it is."

* * *

"Ah, Luna! I'll just let Madame Chambers know you're here."

Luna gave the petite brunette a small nod before sitting down with the help of Neville.

"Thanks." she sighed, making herself comfortable,giving a young woman with red hair who was struggling to control a small black haired boy, a sympathetic smile

"James, I've told you a thousand times...you can have jelly beans after the checkup." Ginny said, sounding exasperated "Jelly beans later, right now we're going to see the baby."

"No!" the three year old cried, kicking out "No baby!"

"Ginny Potter?" the healer called out into the small waiting room, making James look up.

"That's us. Come on James, if you're really good, I might also have a chocolate frog in here..." she sang, knowing her son's fondness for chocolate frogs.

As James followed Ginny eagerly, Luna's name was called out "Luna Longbottom?"

Luna raised her hand and got up on her own, albeit slowly,waving away Neville's offer

"Okay Luna, if you would like to follow me." the healer smiled, making her way over to a corridor. "Just in this room, I need to get a few things alright?"

"Mhhm."

As the healer walked away, Luna let out a sigh of relief and glanced towards Neville who looked tired, his dark hair disheveled, dark rings under his eyes "Hey." she said softly, making him look up.

"Hey." he mumbled, returning the soft smile "How're you doing?"

Luna laughed "I'm alright, how about you? How're you feeling at the moment?"

Neville sighed "Honestly?" and as Luna nodded eagerly he sighed again "I feel scared. I don't know anything about this whole Dad business and when Ginny asked me to change James' nappy 2 years ago, I had no idea what I was doing! I had to back off and ask Harry."

"Don't worry Nev, that's why we go to those special classes. At least then, we're a bit more prepared." Luna cooed, pinching his cheek.

Several moments later, the door opened to reveal a short woman with a shock of black curly hair that had streaks of grey running through it.

"Hi Luna, dear." she said, giving her arm a sympathetic squeeze "How are you and Neville doing?"

"Fine thanks..." Neville muttered, earning a glare from Luna.

"Not too bad. The sickness has gone away and I've been able to feel it kicking." Luna explained, shuffling onto the bed. "That's it really..."

"Alright...I'm going to measure how you're doing at the moment and then we'll get to the scan" Reaching for her wand, the healer summoned a tape measure and some gel to put on Luna's stomach.

"...slightly big." the couple heard the healer mutter to herself as she measured Luna's stomach.

"Is everything alright?" Luna asked innocently, an air of questioning in her tone.

"Everything's on track, you're just measuring a bit big so we'll keep an eye on you. Okay, that's out the way...I'm just going to give you a scan and I'll check if everything's alright in there...now you are wanting to know the gender, am I right?"

Neville nodded eagerly, noticing Luna frown as she felt her child kick when the gel was applied.

"I don't think your daughter likes the gel." the healer chuckled, making both Neville and Luna look up.

"D-daughter?" Neville asked numbly "D-did you say daughter? As in baby girl?"

"Sure did. I am ninety nine percent certain that you've got a girl. That is, unless I've mistaken the umbilical cord." she smiled, laughing at her own joke "It's going to be a girl."

Neville stared at the screen, a dopey grin on his face.

He was going to be a dad.


End file.
